1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to at least a portable computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronics are common in everyday life. Examples of electronics are portable computers, desktop computers, and handheld computers. When consumers choose to buy electronics, many considerations may be taken into account, such as the price of an electronic device, a warranty on the electronic device, and a cost of repair of the electronic device. In some circumstances, an expected cost of repair can be a major factor in the consumer's selection of an electronic device. Likewise, if the manufacturer of an electronic device provides a warranty to the consumer and the expected cost for repair of the electronic device is high, then this will raise the cost of the electronic device.
Some minor repairs to an electronic device may be cost prohibitive because the electronic device must be disassembled, fixed, and then reassembled again. In these prohibitively expensive circumstances, the reassembling of the electronic device may be much more expensive than actually correcting the minor problem. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for electronic devices to be designed such that expected repairs are not cost prohibitive.